Perpétuos
by Tifa Lockhart Valentine
Summary: Cross-over. Uma releitura do mundo de Final Fantasy VII com a presença dos Perpétuos de Sandman. Aqui proponho uma explicação para cenas talvez não tão bem explicadas no jogo e no filme. R&R!


**Disclaimer: Impressionantemente nem Final Fantasy VII nem os personagens de Sandman me pertencem.**

**N/A: Ponto de vista de Desejo, não tive coragem de escrever na pessoa do Sephiroth porque fiquei com medo de ficar fora do personagem dele. Eu sei... eu não presto... TT.TT**

**

* * *

**

No Limiar da Sanidade 

"Como você se sente? É a primeira vez que você volta à sua cidade natal em muito tempo, certo?"

O soldado raso a quem Sephiroth dirige sua palavra recoloca o capacete e permanece em silêncio.

"E então como você se sente? Eu não saberia dizer porque eu não tenho uma cidade natal."

E com isso ele volta a rir. Ah, Sephiroth, você não estaria rindo se soubesse o que te aguarda nesta cidade.

Estou aqui no Limiar observando o que se passa com este humano, talvez o único o humano que passou tanto tempo longe de meu toque, de meu domínio. Mas esta realidade logo será mudada.

Percebo que estou sorrindo. Devo dizer que estou feliz, há muito tempo que não consigo ter um jogo bom o suficiente para me divertir... Com certeza desta vez conseguirei me divertir muito.

"Logo estará sobre meu domínio caro Sephiroth e nada nem ninguém conseguirá salvá-lo!"

"Está tão animado, irmão-irmã, o que o deixa tão feliz?"

Ah, minha querida gêmea Desespero, você é a única pessoa que me compreende, não é mesmo? Aproximo-me de seu quadro para conversarmos.

"Não gostaria de vir ao Limiar querida? Assim poderíamos nos divertir juntos com meu joguinho."

Vejo um sorriso brotar em seus lábios distorcidos.

"Apenas terminarei um assunto aqui em meus domínios e logo estarei com você irmão-irmã."

Nos despedimos com um aceno e volto a observar meu mais novo brinquedo.

Ele continua o perfeito lutador. Oras, foi criado para isso e para tentar encontrar a PROMISED LAND, ele ainda não sabe... Ainda.

A verdade é que estou louco para ver como ele reagirá ao descobrir a verdade sobre o seu passado. Será que destruirá tudo, ou talvez apenas se contente em se desesperar?

"Irmão-irmã, posso entrar em seus domínios?"

"Claro minha gêmea. Estou aguardando você."

Com isso Desespero se aproxima e se senta ao meu lado para também observar.

"Diga-me irmão-irmã, o que está decidido? Quem é nosso brinquedo de hoje?"

O sorriso que compartilho com minha irmã, a mesma vontade de se divertir. Definitivamente minha irmã mais próxima...

"O nome dele é Sephiroth, lembra-se daquele experimento, com as células Jenova?"

Sinto seu arrepio de prazer. Sim querida irmã, desta vez sentiremos prazer.

"Lembro-me deste fato. Foi plano seu, não foi?"

"Sim irmã. Agora Sephiroth está novamente em Nibelheim sem nem mesmo imaginar que não sairá daí como entrou."

"E o que eles estão fazendo agora?"

Voltamos nossa atenção para a movimentação das pessoas no Monte Nibel.

"Eles estão seguindo essa garota para chegar ao topo do Monte Nibel, ao que parece o reator da Shinra está dando problemas."

"Você fez algo em relação a isso?"

"Não irmã, desta vez estou apenas observando."

Escutamos quando a garota pergunta o que é aquela bela fonte e Sephiroth explica que é uma fonte natural de Mako.

"O condensamento do Mako formam as materias. O conhecimento e a sabedoria dos Ancients é contido na materia. Qualquer um que possui este conhecimento pode usar livremente o poder da terra e do Planeta. Este conhecimento interage entre nós mesmos e o planeta, denominando-se de mágica."

E eles continuam o seu caminho.

"Irmão, você acha que ele seguirá qual caminho? O meu ou o seu?"

"E faz alguma diferença irmã? De ambas as formas acabarei me divertindo."

Mas com certeza me divertiria muito mais se ele entrasse em ambos os domínios... Sinto outro sorriso brotar em meus lábios.

"Veja irmão-irmã! Ele me quer!"

Vejo Desespero enfiar seu gancho nos lábios de tanta felicidade.

"Desde pequeno senti que era diferente dos outros... Especial de alguma forma. Mas... Não desta forma..."

Vemos Sephiroth sacar sua longa espada e começar a golpear as cápsulas do Reator.

"... Eu também fui criado desta forma? Eu sou igual a esses monstros?"

O SOLDIER 1ST CLASS que o acompanhava tentou chamá-lo de volta à realidade inutilmente.

"Querida irmã espero que você cuide bem dele enquanto ele continuar em seus domínios..."

Desespero continua se cortando com seu gancho.

"Não se preocupe irmão-irmã, eu cuidarei muito bem dele."

Com isso Desespero desaparece e continuo a observá-lo voltar para a cidade. O desespero é nítido em seus olhos e principalmente em seu silêncio.

"E agora querida marionete... O que fará?"

Creio que o melhor a fazer é seguir para os domínios de minha gêmea e presenciar o que ela irá fazer.

Qual não é a minha surpresa ao me deparar com a forma assustada de Sephiroth caminhando pelo Limiar.

"Quem é você e onde estou?"

O sorriso que brota em meu rosto é o mais sádico que até hoje já brotou em minha face.

"Eu sou aquele que falta em sua vida e esta é minha morada."

É quase de sentir pena a forma como ele está. O medo está perceptível ao seu redor. Quando será que saiu das garras de Desespero e andou calmamente em direção às minhas?

"Você tem as respostas para minhas perguntas?"

"Meu querido, essas respostas que você procura só podem ser encontradas no local de onde saiu."

"De onde... sai?"

"Sim... Por que não começa pela Mansão Shinra?"

Vejo um brilho surgir em seu olhar. Sim cara marionete, agora está sob meu controle.

"Mansão Shinra..."

"Venha por este caminho, você encontrará exatamente o que procura."

Talvez não exatamente o que _você_ procura, mas ao menos o que eu gostaria de ver. Um pouco de Desejo em sua alma. Um pouco de sua alma para Desejo.

Tão logo escuto seus passos morrerem ao longe no Limiar, escuto minha irmã se aproximando de mim.

"Irmão-irmã, estou adorando seu joguinho. Há quantos anos não conseguimos conquistar um coração juntos e esta pobre criatura já está sob nosso domínio!"

"Você está certa irmã, esse jogo está se saindo muito melhor do que eu esperava..."

Observamos enquanto o SOLDIER 1ST CLASS entra na Mansão em busca de Sephiroth, logo o encontrando na biblioteca subterrânea.

"... Sephiroth...?"

Sephiroth está lendo os livros da biblioteca, ao que parece todos eles.

"... um organismo que estava aparentemente morto foi encontrado em estrato geológico que data 2000 anos de idade. Professor Gast nomeou este organismo Jenova..."

Desespero está em extase ao meu lado. Entendo o que ela sente... É tão maravilhoso quando dominamos juntas o coração, a mente, a alma e o corpo das pessoas... Sephiroth continua com sua leitura ignorando completamente a presença de seu companheiro.

"Ano X, mês X, dia X. Confirmado que Jenova é um Ancient... Ano X, mês X, dia X. Projeto Jenova confirmado. Aprovado utilização do Reator Mako 1..."

Enquanto observamos Sephiroth se desespera ao ler estes dados.

"O nome de minha mãe é Jenova... Projeto Jenova... Será tudo apenas uma coincidência?"

Sem que percebamos uma terceira pessoa se junta a nós.

"O que será que minhas irmãs fizeram pro moço de cabelo branco e olho verde aparecer em minha casa... será mais um jogo... por que não me chamaram pra jogar... eu não gosto dos jogos da Desejo... gosto de brincar com meus peixinhos dourados e com o Barnabas... ele corre atrás das borboletas... ele encontrou o moço..."

Levanto meu rosto e sorrio para a nossa irmã caçula.

"Delírio! Não imaginei que você queria jogar conosco."

A garota pálida e de cabelos multi-coloridos devolveu um meio sorriso ao piscar os olhos bicolores. Delírio, você é realmente imprevisível...

"Eu não quero brincar com vocês... sou sempre deixada para trás... nunca consigo ninguém para brincar... ele apareceu para mim... ele não quer brincar..."

"Irmãzinha, você tem que cuidar muito bem desse moço, viu?"

Desespero sempre paciente com a garota, mas ainda assim, nós acabamos quase sempre trabalhando juntas, não é...?

"Cuidar bem... eu vou cuidar bem dele... ele disse que agora entende... ele disse que quer brincar... eu quero brincar com ele... ele parece gostar do Barnabas... eu gosto do Barnabas..."

"Então querida Delírio... Que tal levá-lo para casa para que ele possa brincar?"

Sorrio enquanto vejo as duas conversando. Agora já não há mais volta querida marionete. Quem entra nos domínios de Delírio está fadado a permanecer por lá eternamente. Adorarei ver o que o mundo de minha querida irmã fez à sua mente.

"Irmão-irmã levarei Delírio para a casa dela, está bem?"

"Não se esqueça de levar seus peixes dourados e suas borboletas Delírio. E Lembre-se de ajudar o seu novo amigo, está bem?"

Delírio apenas pisca seu olho azul enquanto arregala o verde.

"Novo amigo... ele é meu novo amigo... eu vou ajudar ele a brincar..."

E sairam as duas me deixando a observar o retorno de Sephiroth à realidade.

"Se... Sephiroth?"

"Saia da minha frente. Estou indo ver minha mãe."

Com esta última fala Sephiroth se encaminha para fora da Mansão deixando seu companheiro pasmo na biblioteca. Quando o SOLDIER 1ST CLASS sai da Mansão é apenas para encontrar a cidade em chamas.

Agora posso continuar a observar o mundo sabendo que está sob nosso controle. Sephiroth, alguém que não está sob o domínio de um dos Perpétuos não está verdadeiramente vivo. E sorrio ao procurar outro protagonista para meus jogos.

* * *

"**Seres Humanos são criaturas de Desejo.**

**Eles se torcem e dobram como eu exijo." – Desejo**

"**Sonhos. O que são sonhos? Sonhos são nada, irmão.**

**Já tenho o meu gancho no coração dele. E o que há para se entender? **

**Ele é mortal. Nada." – Desespero**

"**Quem pode saber o que Delírio vê através de seus olhos desiguais?" – Delírio**


End file.
